spagoots_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7 - The Soul Door
"You know how it is." - Everyone 'The Soul Door '''is the 7th episode of Spagoots: Realms and the 7th and final episode in the Great Labyrinth story arc. Plot Synopsis ''This is it. The battle against a big door. Some people may find it ridiculous that we're just fighting a door, but it's a door with deadly lasers, so that'll show them. Today, the four punch a door, help out their friends, take a nap, and know how it is. Fighting Resuming where the last episode ended, Altaevo casts Control Flame on their yo-yo, and starts initiative by round-the-world-ing the Soul Door. The door can't laser them back because of Vinca's gloves, but it tries and builds up a laser. Vinca breathes lightning at the door, and Sunny shoots her triple-crossbow at the door, hitting it with two arrows. Thorney takes a position close to the door and tries to open the skull's jaws a bit. A small bit of laser leaks out, but Sunny manages to dodge the laser. Thorney action-surges and punches the door. Light Boy uses Guiding Bolt on the door, causing the laser light to become incredibly bright. Quintas conjures a huge sword with the Illusion Coin, and slams it into the door. Lab reloads Sunny's crossbow. AVA: "I guess Lab was useful for something after all." The Soul Door conjures three spirits with glazed eyes - one with a crossbow, one with a sword, and one with a club. The latter hits Thorney, and Vinca slashes the crossbow ghost, fizzling the ghost out. Sunny shoots at the door again, hitting with all three arrows. A small-but-sizeable laser shoots at Sunny, but Altaevo pulls her away. Thorney slashes the ghost in front of him with Xeno, and it fizzles. He then ekes some laser energy out of the skull, but Sunny escapes the beam. Light Boy checks up on the team before failing to stab the door. THORNEY: "I punched it and did damage, so..." LIGHT BOY: "Oh! Okay! Well I'm sorry we're not the same person." Quintas, resembling an anime character, hits the door with her sword. Altaevo yo-yos the door, and Lab opens the skull jaw. Altaevo is hit by the laser and falls out of the air. Dying Quintas stands up and addresses the party. QUINTAS: "I know that you all can't trust me. I've given a ton of reasons that you can't trust me. I've made a bunch of mistakes. But I think this time, I going to trust you. Destroy this thing." RYAN: "And with that, she holds up the Illusion Coin. And the Illusion Coin shines with a light so bright it's rivaling the light that's inside the skull's mouth at this point. And over Quintas's head, you see slowly materializing as she starts to collapse, this enormous, bigger than Thorney is tall, fist. Just materialize over her head. And with one cry she says-" QUINTAS: "Time to undo this!" RYAN: "And the fist flies at the Soul Door, creating a deafening boom!" The impact of the fist almost destroys the door, and Quintas collapses. The jaws of the skull are rattling, and break free from the gloves of attraction, shooting a gigantic laser at Quintas. Altaevo can't pull her away, so Vinca rushes in. He makes it next to Quintas and carries her partly away. They aren't completely burned, but they die anyways. The two enter the Soul Door, and see a bunch of other spirits in an empty landscape. There's a small peephole to the outside world, and Vinca sees his and Quintas's bodies, and the hole slowly closes. The door opens as Altaevo screams. The room on the other side of the door has a few columns and a podium, on which is a scarlet stone. Altaevo doesn't care. The door looks ready to break, but can fire more lasers now that Vinca's gone and the gloves aren't working. Winning Vinca talks to the other spirits and meets a spirit named Riley. Sunny heads over to the pillars and tells Altaevo that they can destroy the door. She shoots the door, two arrows hit, and she dodges the laser. Vinca can see through the door as the jaw is open. Thorney dashes to the stone and takes it without Lab noticing. Light Boy hears a voice tell her to give her bracelet to Altaevo, and she does. She then casts another Guiding Bolt on the door, and swooshes out of the way of the laser. The bracelet talks to Altaevo and tells them it will them destory the door. They change the color to green (the bracelet's favorite color), and punches the door. The bracelet empowers Altaevo and their punch destroys the skull completely. Vinca sees the hole he's been looking out of has grown, and souls are leaving through it, but Quintas is heading for the hole to the Astral Plane. She tells Vinca she needs to check on something, and a grim reaper appears. She tells him she wants to see someone. The reaper tell she'd have to enter to talk the them, and she might not be able to leave, so Quintas asks if she can leave a message. REAPER: "Alright, who do you wanna deliver this message to?" QUINTAS: "Deliver it to Pelora." RYAN: "And this grim reaper guy, he opens up a book, sort of looks through it and says-" REAPER: "Pelora's not on this list." Quintas is in shock by this news, and Vinca notices that the hole is slowly closing. He pulls her out, and she yells as they leave. QUINTAS: "Wait, wait, no! That's- that can't be it! I-I-I saw her! She can't be alive! What do you mean, where is she? Where is she!?" Vinca and Quintas return to their bodies. Altaevo runs and hugs Vinca, who hugs them back but also sits up screaming. Quintas is still in shock, and realizes one of her arms has been charred and is just a skeleton arm. She's a bit of a mess. The party decides to leave, but the tunnel has collapsed because of all the explosions. Altaevo's low on health. their eyes roll back, and they're healed by eating a bit of soul. That's right, Altaevo's a necromancer. You know how it is. Escaping The party can't find another way out, and moving the rocks would take a full day. Thorney suggests using the Illusion Coin, and Altaevo suggests having the elemental illusion use a fallen column as a tool. Light Boy heals the party, and Quintas summons the elemental. It uses the column to loosen the rock wall, then stabs again and clears a bunch of rocks. Quintas collapses again. Everyone takes a long rest and goes to sleep, except for Thorney, who plans on working on the wall after trancing. The party wakes up in Quintas's living room, and everyone freaks out about the possibility of everything being a dream. Quintas walks out of her room, and she still has a skeleton arm. She picks up a piece of paper - a note written by Zip, telling them he brought them out of the labyrinth. Ryan confirms that Sunny and Lab are safe. Mauve the dog greets the party as they walk outside. Appearances * Thorney * Light Boy * Altaevo * Vinca * Quintas * Sunny * Lab * Zip (in writing) * Pelora (mentioned) Creator Spotlight * Incorrectrealmsquotes on Tumblr Category:Episodes Category:The Great Labyrinth